A gone wrong valentines
by Outliness
Summary: Late valentine story, maybe a shitty title, short oneshot. Pleaseee read and review xx T for swearing


**A/N **Guyssss its been a LONG time since I've actually posted anything here. I've been busy with school, family and mostly just reading other fanfics hehe.

Anyway, I admit I'm super lazy with actually posting any of the fics I've written, but in my defense, as I was looking through them I realized they are super shitty. So I've been writing new ones with similar plots. Sooo here it is!

Hope you guys enjoy and pleaseeeeeee review as it lets me know if I've done good or need practice and stuff.

James' POV

So today is February 13th which means; tomorrow is valentines day. I am, obviously, asking Kendall. The problem is, I don't know how to.

You see one thing I've learned while dating him is that he's a hopeless romantic and I'm not. So I have to ask him in a total, super, completely romantic and cliché way. _I'll probably just ask Logan for help._

As that thought ran through my mind Logan and Carlos walked through the door, laughing and being all cute with each other.

"Guys!" I shouted, gaining their attention.

"James, dude, have you asked Ken yet?"

"No and I have no idea how to, so I need you help." I asked making a cute puppy dog face, which I learned from Katie. They came and sat on the couch next to me.

"Bro, sorry, but I have no idea either." Logan said, an apologetic look on his face. Carlos however had this huge grin, which meant he had a plan.

"I know what you can do! I know I know."

"Ok Carlos please enlighten us."

"Logie use words that I know." he whined. Logan just rolled his eyes and motioned for him to tell us.

"So tonight when he comes home you grab him and fuck him real hard, when you both finish you give him a little present and ask him to be your valentines." he said really proud he thought of that.

"Carlos! If your thats your idea then I don't need it, I would have done that already. What I need is something original and super cute." I was starting to get really frustrated now. How can asking this to your boyfriend, of almost two years be so hard?

The thing is, I never actually asked him before. I just assumed, as we were a couple, we were each others valentines already. Kendall however wanted me to ask him, but he never said anything. I did notice it though, so this year I want it to be perfect.

Carlos, then got up and just headed to his and Logan's room, saying he was hurt and shit. Logan just grinned "I think got it James."

Kendall's POV

I was heading to some gift shop to get James something. He didn't ask me, sure he just assumed we were going together.

The thing is I really always wanted him to ask me, cause he's never romantic, I guess just once I want something cliché. _I'll get him low fat chocolates, wouldn't want to ruin those abs, and maybe just watch a movie tomorrow. _

"Excuse me miss." I said to the lady working there.

"Oh how can I hel- Kendall?"

"Ellie? Gosh long time no see, how have you been?" Small world huh.

Ellie was my last girlfriend back in Minnesota, we broke it off mostly because of the long distance relationships. James gets so jealous of her, hope he doesn't get mad.

"Good, mostly just missing you. Hey I get out of work in about, say 10 minutes. Are you doing anything tonight?" She is just as I remember. "We could grab a bite and catch up."

Well James probably wont mind right, I mean its not like he has anything planned.

"Yeah sure, I would like that."

James' POV

So I had everything ready, Mama Night was out with Katie and Logan went to a date with Carlos after helping me set up everything. I had 2J covered in rose petals, moved the couch to the sides making up a little fort, in the middle I set up a bunch of blankets for later. At the side there was a small table for two, with Kendall's favorite meal, lasagna with onion bred on the side. He would be home any minute now, I couldn't wait to see his surprised face.

My phone suddenly buzzed with a new message. I instantly smiled as I saw it was Kendall. 'Will be home late tonight James, hanging out with Ellie hope you don't mind xo'

What, Ellie? The bitch who mocked me in Minnesota was back. I hated her with all my guts. I didn't reply, I just sat on the blankets thinking of how shitty everything was.

Guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew a warm body was curling next to mine, a soft voice thanking me for my hard work and apologizing for not being there.

"s'ok you didn't know." I turned around and there he was, a small smile showing that he was proud and surprised of me.

"I love you and thanks so much for doing this, even if we didn't get to enjoy it."

I smiled, "love you too."

A/N shitty ending, ugh. Well please review! Byeeeeeeeeee


End file.
